


Liz's birthday present (Part of second episode)

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: This is Liz's birthday present which she requested a scene between Rimmer and kryten. Part of episode 2 of my series. Please see my wattpad (same name as my A03) for 'Two Rimmer's' for my episode.





	Liz's birthday present (Part of second episode)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad! :)

Kryten had decided that, as Crystal most likely wasn’t going to come willingly, that he would trap her in a room to test the extent of ultralight power. However, as they tracked Crystal’s whereabouts, Rimmer had been caught in the trap instead of Crystal.  
Rimmer tried opening the door, Kryten inside the room with him. He could tell Kryten wasn’t being genuine with his ‘oh no’s’.  
“Great, we’re stuck here now.”Rimmer tried the door again, his hand glowing as he became angered.  
“Please sir, calm down. I will find a way out of here.”  
“They know we’re here right? I mean, you did tell them.”  
“They should know where we are sir. It’s just a little mistake that’s all.” Kryten was fearful of this sudden glow which appeared around his hands; the reason he wanted to lock Crystal here.   
“A mistake? This thing was just a mistake. I know why you wanted me here with you, you’re scared of Crystal.”  
“N…No.”  
“Yes. You wanted to trap her here didn’t you?”  
“N…No, of- of course not.”  
Rimmer sighed, “You’ve never been good at lying. Come on, be honest.”  
“Oh alright sir, ever since she came here, that power scared me. And now it seems like you have it too. It hasn’t been tested, who knows what it could do?”  
“Useful things.”  
“Such as?”  
“You saw her AR performance. You know what it can do.”  
“Produce forcefields and fire at people.”  
“Yes. That’s useful.”  
“But what if it has some other aspect to it. What if it makes you Rampant and makes you try to kill us?”  
“It wont.”Rimmer said,   
“But what if it does? There will be nothing to prevent you attacking any one of us.”  
“Except Crystal.” He admitted, “She seems to be the only one.”   
He looked at his hands, they were glowing a fader green as he got calmer.   
“Look, please, give her a chance Kryten. Please.”  
“I still don’t trust her. Forcing you to adopt her light power.”  
“She didn’t force me. I accepted it willingly.”   
“When?”  
“When, when Crystal died. When I reformed I decided to adopt the same powers Crystal had. I need her Kryten. She’s my child.”  
Kryten thought about Rimmer’s situation. Rimmer was a father to Crystal (even though it was exactly biologically, he still felt paternal towards her. He noticed a change in Rimmer when Crystal was around; no longer was he the depressed hologram he was before, he felt some happiness around Crystal. Whilst he still felt somewhat anxious, he didn’t want to remove this happiness which Rimmer felt. Although he hated him somewhat, he couldn’t take her away.  
“But, what if this ends up not agreeing with you? Your bee isn’t exactly new.”  
“I don’t care. I want to help everyone.”  
“At least let me be involved in installation. You and Crystal seem somehow connected.”  
“Same power?”  
“I feel its deeper than that.”  
“Rimmer, Kryten?”  
“Miss Crystal?” They heard her faintly down the corridor.  
“Rimmer, if you can hear me, glow.”  
“What?”  
“Glow.” She walked closer to the sound of Rimmer.  
“How?”  
“I don’t know. Just try.”  
Rimmer clenched his hands, hoping it would cause the light to glow. It made it glow a little.  
“Is it working?”  
“Keep going.”  
Rimmer tried to increase his glow. He didn’t know how. He tried increasing an emotion, panic?  
He tried panicking, it increased the glow more, almost like a fire.  
“Good Rimmer good!” She said, walking closer to the door.   
She soon appeared through it as her softlight became active.  
“How did you two get in here?”   
“We got lost that’s all.”  
“Hmm.” Crystal went back through the door and opened it.  
When it was open, she asked again,  
“How did you two get in here?”  
“Like I said ma’am, we got lost.”  
Crystal sighed, “I’m afraid you’re not good at lying mech. You wanted to trap me in here to see what ultralight could do, even though you promised not to.”  
“I’m sorry ma’am. I really am. You must understand my concern.”  
“I do. I understand.” She walked away,  
The two of them looked at each other, wondering why she had left without asking for the reason. 

When they got to the quarters, Crystal asked Kryten for a word.  
“What is it ma’am?”  
“I know why you were concerned about Rimmer. A part of you cares about him. I also know that you decided to let me stay here despite your dislike for me.”  
“Why?”  
“Rimmer is happy and you don’t want to take it away. You’ve noticed a positive change in his behaviours. However, I sense a disliking.”  
“Ma’am?”  
“You dislike Rimmer’s behaviour as he is getting to the stage of independence. Having me around means he is starting to depend less on you, Lister and the Cat. Once he progresses further, there may even be a time where he would be ready for transfer.”  
“He doesn’t know about that.”  
“Transfer?”  
Both turned to Rimmer.  
“You haven’t told him?!”  
“No…”  
“He has a right.”  
“What is it?”  
“If needs must, you could be transferred to a different JMC ship.”  
....


End file.
